Things I'll Never Say
by XrossYuuki
Summary: Crossed in love, this story is an insight in to the love triangle that has brought pain to all three, Kaname, Yuki and Zero. Rated T for mature themes, romantic scenes, and some language. Ratings may change. Please R&R!
1. 1st Night

Konbawa, everyone! This is the first time I am writing a fanfic for Vampire Knight. My story is the sequel to the anime, Vampire Knight: Guilty, and I hope that you guys will enjoy it. Gomen for any mistakes that I make, please make sure you leave a review if you read, I'll be grateful. ^^ Arigatou!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, if I did, I'd be a character in it, and Kaname would be my lover. xD loool. My obsession shows that I am a fan, so there, I don't own it. The end.

**1****st**** Night: Crossed In Love**

Three years had passed since the destruction of Rido and Yuki's decision to follow Kaname wherever he may go. She did not regret it. She waited for him as he had waited for her. She suffered, as he had suffered. He was not her oni-sama, but he had done everything in his power to make her feel that her oni-sama was still alive, and to be honest, her oni-sama was alive somewhere inside Kaname the ancestor.

Her heart was scythed. It didn't matter because she lived only for Kaname, to bring a smile to his God like face which had been void of all emotions, for so many years. She could never replace the hooded woman but she tried. She never got tired. There was too much love for Kaname flowing in her veins. His blood flowed in her veins. He was _hers. _He chose her. He wanted her.

And yet, Yuki felt dejected.

She also knew that a part of her belonged to Zero. Nothing could ever change that. Three years had been spent in the new mansion where the former Night Class vampires lived together. They never left her side, not even for a second, yet the one person who had sworn never to leave her was no where to be seen. His absence had become a part of her life, and as the lover of the Head of the Association (and the new Vampire order) in his absence, she had to deal with the matters of the vampire world. Yet, she avoided Zero Kiryu at all costs when it ever came down to meetings with the Hunters' Association, of which Zero had become the revered and respected president. She delegated all these tasks to Takuma Ichijou, her most loyal companion. During the dark nights that never seemed to end her only prized and cherished companion was Aidou Hanabusa. She had grown fond of him to an extent she knew was not allowed, but cared for him deeply any way, as he was the only man in her life who hadn't disappointed her. Yet.

She sat down in her beautifully furnished, extravagant, lavished chamber. It was circular, and the walls were ebony black. Thick red curtains covered the outside view. Opposite her gigantic oak bed stood an antique mirror. Rugs and carpets added life to the wooden floor, the fireplace and sofas kept the room warm, and on the vacant wall adjacent to the beautiful window made of stained glass, stood a beautiful portrait of Yuki and Kaname Kuran, soon to be married. She looked at the happy couple, yet she did not feel any happiness. Her room was warm, but her heart had turned into stone. She walked over to her antique Greek table and took out a small, battered, old picture. She had stood closed to Zero Kiryu, leaning against his body and placing her head on his shoulder. He had his arm snaked around her waist, and both of them smiled affectionately at the camera. _She missed him. She missed Zero._

As a Pureblood Princess, she could not cry, she did not cry, and soon the feeling of shedding tears had completely eluded her body. **She would not cry, not matter what would befall her. **She cherished the memories from her childhood and often thought of Juri and Haruka. She chuckled as she thought how much Kaname was like her father, although he was not their actual son. She sighed, and let her silver robes slip gently from her silken body and land on the floor with a sound almost inaudible. She walked into the shower, and turned on the hot water. She did not wince as the hot water suddenly fell on her body, but rather let it wash away her sins. _Wash away everything, _she thought quietly to herself.

As usual, she changed into her red silk mini gown to sleep. Her hair was still damp from the shower. She lay down on one side of the huge bed and curled into a ball, trying to cry, forcing herself to, thinking of the things that plagued her mind, that stole her breath, that took away her sanity.

Yet she could not cry.

She remained stoic, motionless, silent and before the midnight hour had passed, she had already fallen into a deep slumber. Tonight however, there was someone else in her bed. He took off his thick fur coat and unbuttoned a few buttons on his brown shirt. He lay down next to Yuki and cuddled with her, kissing her neck slowly, licking it. Desire swept through her body, shaking her very existence. Yet she did not move. She opened her chocolate orbs slowly, faced her devout lover and quietly kissed him in the darkness of the night sky. She did not need a moon to radiate light unto her lover, he was radiant enough to light up the whole room with his God like, ethereal, magnificent beauty. "Kaname," she muttered softly. "Yuki," he replied, in a loving, tender tone that was a testament to the love he had for her.

Far away, in another bed, quite not as magnificent as theirs, lay another silver haired vampire. He looked at the ceiling as tears fell down his cheek. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. A menacing voice echoed in his mind.

"_The Yuki you knew is gone, has been eaten up by the Vampire inside me." _The voice echoed into the silence of the night sky.

"Yuki," said Zero Kiryu and said no more, into the pitch black darkness, knowing that there was no one to hear his silent cry.

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night-

**A/N**: Eek, sorry for a depressing start for a story, but c'mon guys cheer up VK is essentially a tragedy. I felt it was unfair on Zero's part, the way Yuki left him. Don't take me wrong, I am still pro Yuki and Kaname but I felt it was necessary to write from both perspectives. A lot of drama is coming your way, please leave me a review and make me love you. :D The next chapter won't be as cold hearted as this one, promise! Meanwhile stay beautiful and have funnnn.

XrossYuuki.


	2. 2nd Night

Konichiwa! ^^ I am back again, and really excited to bring forth more of the story for you guys now that I know that some of you are really looking forward to it *skips in joy* yeah you heard it, skipping! :D Thank you to _Roseheart11, _for such a sweet and encouraging note. And I owe a REALLY hugeeeeee thank you to _Clara _for a really enlightening and beautiful review. You asked some wonderful questions the answers to which will unravel during the course of the story. Please bear with me as I do not want to spoil the fun for you by giving away everything. BUT I'll assure you of this: Yuuki and Kaname are a couple ;), though they'll have to go through a lot of problems before they can finally be one.

**2nd Night: Comatose**

She opened her eyelids slowly, her chocolate orbs absorbing the thin rays of the sun that beamed through her stained glass window. She turned to her side, and found that Kaname had long disappeared. _The usual,_ she thought and without any disappointed hopes stepped into the shower. She let the water flow freely on her body, it wasn't deceitful, it wasn't disappointing. It was subtle, loving, and tender as it gently caressed her skin and cleansed it. She dressed in a knee high, graceful yellow dress, with brown boots, and tied a yellow rose to her delicate neck with a ribbon. She let her long brown hair fall in their usual messy state on to her thin waist, and stepped out of her chamber.

She made her way into the lounge, where all of the Noble vampires had seated themselves. "Drop it." She heard a stern, bored voice suddenly echoing in the lounge. "Drop, my, **POCKY**," she heard Senri Shiki threaten Hanabusa. For a moment there she thought it would be a serious argument but the minute she heard pocky, she let out her treasured laugh, and Hanabusa's eyes shot up, his face turning into ten shades of crimson. The Nobles immediately left their activities and stood in order to greet the Kuran Princess. They bowed in respect. Yuki simply rolled her eyes.

"You know," she said playfully, "It's alright if you guys don't give me a grand welcome every time I descend down the stairs, it's really annoying." She pouted and seated herself on the rug next to Rima. "Yuki-samaaaaaaaaa," cried a very frightened Hanabusa. "You must not sit on the floor! Are you comfortable enough? What would Kaname-sama say?" He cried waterfall tears. A very annoyed Yuki got up and sat on the red sofa next to Takuma Ichijou, who had slept while sitting with a manga on his face. She crossed her long, creamy legs and stared at Hanabusa, smirking like a devil. Aidou blushed. "Or did you say that, Aidou-kun, simply because you could admire me much better from here?" She asked, as if completely oblivious of his intentions, and her eyes widened in shock. "Yuki-samaaaa…" Aidou was speechless. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Did not," he said defensively. "Did to," said Yuki, a grin plastered all over her pretty face. And so the battle of 'did not' and 'did to' began. Senri and Rima sat on the rug comfortably eating pocky, they were always on team Yuki. Takuma was still asleep, so he was on a team of his own. Ruka and Kain were on team Hanabusa as they cheered him on.

Takuma's head lolled to Yuki's side as he unintentionally placed his head on her delicate shoulder. He inhaled her scent in his sleep, and the entire room, including Yuki froze. Finally, after taking a few deep breaths and smelling her shampoo he said in a soft, sleepy voice, "Strawberry, yum…" his voice trailed off. At this, the entire room including Yuki burst into laughter, whereas Hanabusa actually rolled on the floor laughing, having fits of laughter. Takuma suddenly jerked his head up at the sound of so many people roaring with laughter and his head collided with Yuki's skull. "Ouch," exclaimed Yuki and giggled even more. Takuma blushed.

Silence followed into the room as a certain Pureblood's presence was felt. Kaname Kuran had been standing at the magnificent mahogany door way, observing the friendly behavior of Aidou and Yuki in a morbid silence. His voice lacked any affection or compassion as he greeted the others with a cold nod and formal greeting. He looked at Yuki and his eyes softened immediately. "Yuki," he said lovingly, in a mother-like tone. Yuki smiled sadly at him. "Kaname," she acknowledged his presence. "I have some matters to discuss with you, Yuki," he said, smiling at her. "Will you please follow me into my study?" He politely asked her to. It was a request, not a command, and Yuki knew she could decline if she wanted to. But she would not decline. She had sworn not to hurt him, not to make him suffer, so she quietly gestured with her hand and asked him to lead the way.

She followed her into the familiar study and with a gesture of his hand, the oak doors shut on their own. He looked at the empty fireplace and it lit up immediately. He turned back now, and taking off his black overcoat, looked affectionately at his ethereal Yuki. His own. His precious. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Kaname?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was in a hurry to leave, although he knew she was. Their relationship had been strained because of his long absences, his confining her into the isolated vampire mansion, his secrets, his lies. But she knew that behind all of that must lay some good that he had seen, for his Yuki. Kaname could not wish ill of Yuki. He wasn't the Rido of her life. He was her Haruka. "We have to get married, soon," he said and looked at her as if to read her eyes. She said nothing, her eyes said nothing. So he continued, "It is up to us to continue the purest blood that the vampire world has seen. A responsibility—and also.." he continued without any encouragement in a softer tone, "it is the only thing I have ever dreamt about, since the first time I saw you cradled in Juri's arms, Yuki." She looked at him now, and her heart felt whole, suddenly as if he had put the broken pieces back together, and it had taken him a second to do it. "You were born to be marred to me," he said in a more audible and clear voice, trying to compose himself. "Yet, I have given you nothing but pain." He remarked sadly, and laughed dryly.

At this, she quietly advanced towards him, taking a few steps but then pausing and staring into his crimson eyes. She nodded. He continued, "I realize that my disappearing has led you to believe that I do not care for you, my Yuki. It may have misled you to believe that my past still haunts me, that I can not give you the place I once gave to another…" Yuki winced; her heart suddenly began to ache. "But Yuki," he said in a tone not unknown to her, in a tone Haruka would speak to Juri like, "You are the most precious thing to me. If I could, I would sacrifice myself, and let you have all that is left. I would tear down mountains if anyone dared touch you, I would hold the sun and burn it with my bare hands if anyone caused a tear to fall from your eyes. Yuki, **I would rather die than stay away from you.**" He finished. He looked down at shoes and said nothing more.

Yuki quietly walked towards him, filling the distance between them. She cupped his face in her fragile hands and said lovingly, "You are not alone." She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, standing on her toes to do so. (A/N: aren't they the cutest? K I'll shut up now xD). "You silly boy, you can not cry. You are not alone." She comforted him the way she did in their childhood. "Kaname, while duty may have made you choose me— I" she was being interrupted by Kaname in protest whom she hushed by placing her index finger on his lips. "While duty may have made you choose me, I chose you out of love. There is nothing in this world that can separate you from me, so why do you worry baka? You gave me a choice, you set me free. I came back, **I came back running to you, Kaname**." She said in a doting tone. "Without you, my immortal life would be unbearable, miserable, alone. Please understand this, I am not going anywhere." She comforted him.

With that, their lips collided in a passionate kiss. He kissed her gently, sucking on her lower lip, making her moan in ecstasy. He ran his velvety hands through her extraordinarily soft hair, and came to a halt on her fragile waist. He caressed her neck with his fingers, and with the other hand pulled her even closer. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Outside their window, a single tear was shed. For in the darkness stood Zero, worn-out, defeated, comatose. He had heard of their wedding, and this was the end for him. He smiled to himself. He was happy, for Yuki. He lived for Yuki and would always secretly protect her.

The night is darkest just before dawn.

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night-

That's it for now guys, sorry for the quick chapter, probably has a lot of mistakes but I don't have time to proofread as I am going out right now. ^^' Gomen. I'll update another chappie when I am back. Coming up: lots of drama, what's happening at Zero's end, and a small misunderstanding that will lead to a huge ass mortal combat. xD Make sure you read and review. P.s: _Clara _is my favorite *sending you love*

XrossYuuki


	3. 3rd Night

**A/N: **Good evening everyone, night at my end actually. I am comfortable in this warm chair with my toblerone (for those of you who don't know its chocolate xD) so while I gain these calories *sighs* I'll update another chapter for you guys. Please leave me a review it'll make my day/night/everything. :D pretty please? A very very very very very very x infinitiy thank you to _**Clara **_ again as she has left me jumping for joy with a really long and awesome review. 3 Thank you x infinity. =) With that, let's go on and see what's happening in the vampire world.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vampire Knight. OKAY? *cries hysterically* Wish I did though. :/

**3****rd**** Night: Desert Rain**

It was still late, still dark outside. Yuki peeked at the downpour of the rain outside, hidden behind her thick red curtains. She felt an urge to feel the rain on her skin, but opening the window would mean disturbing her lover, who slept soundlessly beneath the lilac sheets. She smiled softly to herself as she saw her shirtless, God-like fiancée sleeping on his stomach, with one of his muscular arms draped over the empty side of the bed where Yuki once slept. While this position would have made any good looking man look clumsy, Kaname executed it with grace and poise, even during a deep slumber. She sighed. _What did I do to deserve someone as perfect as Kaname?_

Browsing through her wardrobe for an outfit, she looked around to find a beautiful lilac dress, with extravagant white lace on it, a soft silky fabric. It instantly reminded of her mother, Juri. She quietly sneaked out of her room and made her way out of the great mahogany door at the entrance. She hesitated at first— she hadn't been outside in the rain for so long, it made her uneasy but just thinking about how it would feel summoned her courage and stepped into the rain. _Cold, _she thought at first as she shivered. Suddenly she began to enjoy it, twirled around in circles in her purple ballerina flats, dancing in a way that would make a ballerina nervous. She let out a huge laugh that echoed in the silence and suddenly paused.

She saw a young, handsome, familiar face standing in the rain in the distance. He wore the Cross Academy Day Class Uniform, which complimented his fine, tall figure and muscular silhouette. He turned around and looked exactly where she had stood, as if he could see her. His pushed his damp silver hair out of his face, and blinked, trying to recognize her. He had a tattoo on the left side of his neck and his eyes were a pale amethyst. He took a step closer, trying to fight the down pour of the heavy rain which had become heavier. Yuki tried to move towards him, but felt her feet glued to the ground. Helpless, she stared at the young image of Zero Kiryu from their high school days. She extended her hand towards him, tears swelling out of her crimson eyes. "Zero…" cried her mature, lady like voice causing him to flinch, and move in her direction, almost running. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a girl, who ran into his arms.

Yuki felt a pang of jealously. It was a girl from the Day Class, wearing the same uniform. Her petite figure shivered from the cold rain, and tears ran down her beautiful skin. Her head hung low, and her short chocolate brown hair covered her face. His attention was immediately averted. Suddenly the girl sent a slap across his face, leaving his right cheek red. "Baka…" he whispered, loud enough for Yuki to hear through her vampire ears. "How d-d-dare you, disap-p-pear like that, Zero? Did you think about m-m-me?" She cried and hiccupped. "Yuki," he said as he hung his head low.

Yuki felt her heart break into two, no longer able to control her tears.

She remembered, remembered everything. She was looking down at herself, a memory perhaps, when Zero had once disappeared randomly on duty and the heavy rain had worried her. She had gone out to look for him. Was she in her own mind?

"Zero," the younger, human version of Yuki grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Don't you ever do that to me, don't you ever leave me Zero!" She yelled, shaking him back and forth. "What if you do?" She jerked her head up, wiping her tears, "what?" He continued, looking down at her, sadly. "What if you leave _me,_ Yuki?" He asked, no longer in a stoic tone but a vulnerable one. "Baka, _I could never leave you._" The older Yuki winced at what she had once said. Zero pulled Yuki into his arms, and stroked her hair.

Suddenly, the younger Yuki turned around to the exact spot where the older Yuki stood. "I can feel a presence there, in that distance. **A vampire**," she said taking out _artemis_. Zero took out his _Bloody Rose _and both of them moved slowly in Yuki's direction. Yuki tried to move, but still paralyzed tried to make sense of what was happening to her. She was about to be killed, more like injured by her own self. In the distance, the younger Yuki's eyes widened in disbelief. She shook furiously and dropped the _artemis_. "What is it," Zero asked, with a tone of urgency in his voice, worried. Yuki hesitated. "I think that's my… my… my mother." She said, looking at her older version. "And my father," she added. "JURI," she screamed. "HARUKA," she cried loudly, desperately.

The older Yuki suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. She instantly recognized the heavenly scent. Frightened, she said softly, "K-kaname." He looked upset, and suddenly both of them vanished and she woke up on her bed, her eyes opening suddenly, and she shot up in a sitting position, gasping for breath. "Kaname," she screamed in an urgent tone and as she opened her eyes again that she had shut for fear, she saw a worried Kaname, thoughtful even, looking at her. He tucked her bangs behind her ear and chuckled softly. "The damage you would have done," he said softly. "Yuki," He looked away.

Yuki was seriously confused. _What is going on? _As if Kaname could read her mind, he grinned and explained, "You see Yuki, your powers are still raw. You have a power that Juri also had, but it remained a secret to other vampires, as it was a strange power— some called it cursed, even." He winced before continuing. "It is a gift, of a most rare kind, the ability to travel back and forth in time." He concluded. She looked at him, mouth hung open. "Did I just… was it…" she couldn't speak coherently from the shock. "Yuki," he stroked her cheek for comfort, "what you saw was yourself, and…" he felt a sharp pain in his heart as he said what followed, "Kiryu." Yuki tried to restrain the tears in her eyes, which had become red and puffy. _I saw myself. That night, when I went out looking for Zero, I saw myself and Kaname from the future, not Juri and Haruka. It was us, all along. _She shuddered. Kaname could read the conflict going on in her crimson orbs, and quietly hugged her, trying to ease her pain.

They just sat their, hugging. No word was said, from either side. She clutched onto his brown shirt tightly, as she rocked back and forth securely in his robust arms. Kaname closed his crimson eyes, and sighed sadly. _She must be sad because she saw Kiryu. She saw their past together, she misses him. I can sense it. _He hissed softly, trying to silence the devils in his head, not knowing that though Zero was one of the reasons of her sadness, she realized that many years ago she had seen herself and Kaname not Juri and Haruka. The warmth and protection of her perfect loving parents had been snatched from her cruelly by Rido, and it was never to return.

Yet, the rain was fulfilling in a way. She had satisfied the younger Yuki by giving her hope that both her parents still watched over her, like guardian angels. She smiled as she sunk her head into Kaname's chest. It was a different kind of rain. A desert rain— Rare, fulfilling, unexpected, yet bringing hope with its downpour. By now, she had gone into deep slumber and slid her arms around Kaname's neck. He wanted to make her lay down on the bed but she clung on to him. "I'll never leave you," she said, sincerity in her words. He smiled. But what she said next, robbed him of his smile.

"**I won't ever leave you, **_**Zero**_**." **

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night.-

**A/N: **That was it you guys ^^' I hope I you liked it, seriously. To clear a point here, its not like Yuki isn't faithful to Kaname, she really is, but you need to understand that she spent her entire human life span with Zero, and she can't forget him just like that. REST ASSURED, no love in the world can compare to the one she has for Kaname. =) But this small misunderstanding was necessary for the drama that will follow in the next chapter. Lots of Hanabusa in the next chapter. :D *squeals* alright, I am gonna go now. If you read, please leave a review? Pretty please? I am taking out time in my exam days and its mean if you read and don't review *sniff sniff* Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee reviewwwwwwwwwwwww.

Loveee.

XrossYuuki.


	4. 4th Night

**A/N: **A warm hello to everyone who's reading. Don't ask why I am so cheerful today, it's your reviews! Yes yes yes. *dances around happily* sorry about my silly dance, I get carried away sometimes. xD Before I begin the 4th chapter, I believe thank yous are in order! So a big thanks to _**Roseheart11, Bloody Sparrow, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, **_and my favorite _**Clara, **_who always leaves the best reviews and makes me a happy authoress! :D It's really difficult for me to take out time these days because of exams, and your reviews are the only encouraging notes that make me want to keep continuing, so please don't stop reading and reviewing. ^^ With that, enough of my psychobabble, its Vampire Knight time. B)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the people in this story; I am not a genius to come up with them. All hail Matsuri Hino ^^

**4****th**** Night: Unforgivable Sins**

The next day, as Yuki learned from the Noble vampires, Kaname had disappeared, unannounced, without a word. Takuma Ichijou later found a note in his study, written in the most beautiful script and calligraphy he had witnessed in vampires and praised Kaname's elegant writing skills before continuing to read the short note out loud to a very distressed Yuki, which read:

"_I have to get some things done; a lot of them seem to be falling out of place lately. My presence is needed; there are some things, some… beasts only purebloods can control. When I am gone, you are in charge. Make sure Hanabusa behaves himself. And …take care of Yuki." – Kaname Kuran_

"Seems like we're on our own, again," sighed Kain. Ruka shot him a death glare, "Whatever Kaname-sama does, must have his own wisdom behind it. We should not question his motives, or – even" She was cut off by Hanabusa's yawn. "Seriously Ruka, you're not the only one who loves and respects Kaname-sama. We all do." Then, smiling enthusiastically towards Yuki, who stood with her head hung low, he asked, "What do you want to do today, Yuki-sama?" Yuki's eyes lit up and she grinned back at Aidou. "Why don't we all go out for a movie, in town?" She asked, looking hopefully at Takuma. He hesitated. "Yuki-sama, it might be too dangerous, to go amongst humans," he said shyly. Yuki pouted in protest, and Hanabusa followed, crossing his arms, "Takuma, you're in charge. You get to decide, c'mon don't be such a kill joy!" He angrily stared down at a very nervous Takuma.

Takuma deliberated. He glanced quickly at Senri and Rima, and both of them nodded their consent. Kain shrugged his shoulders and smiled, showing no objection. Ruka, on the other hand, shook her head vehemently. "Think about Kaname-sama," she began, "How upset will he be with you, Takuma, thinking that **you **let Yuki-sama out intentionally exposing her to the face of danger." She glared at him. "He will surely **never **forgive you." She finished. Takuma gulped. Hanabusa, seeing Ruka win against all of them, quickly added, "If Kaname-sama's approval is all you care about, then it's fine. I thought our loyalty also belonged to Yuki-sama. If **she **wants to go to town, **I **will accompany her, protect her, and **accept full responsibility if Kaname-sama decides to punish me.**" He said heroically, hoisting his head up high.

_Aidou is so kind, so honest, _thought Yuki and flinched at the latter word. _Such a gentleman, though he possesses no grace compared to Kaname's yet his heart if simple— his intentions, his loyalty, his respect clear as crystal. _Her eyes softened with admiration for Aidou and she ran into his arms, tackling him into a warm hug. He smiled, and though wavering at first, put his arms around Yuki's small waist, his cheeks flushed. Takuma, upon seeing this, felt a little jealous and wanting a hug from the Pureblood Princess claimed, "If that is the case, I too, do not fear Kaname-sama's wrath. I will face him with valor and courage." He took out his chest like a rooster and boasted, which was rare for Takuma. Yuki simply turned around at Takuma, cooed his name in her beautiful, serene voice, and nodded. _Fail, _thought Takuma sadly. As if she had read his mind, Yuki chuckled, making him blush.

"Now that all of us are bent upon defying my cousin's will," said a bored Shiki, "we might as well just get dressed and leave?" He finished, having nothing more to say. Rima took over where he finished, "If we leave early, we might be back before night fall, even before Kaname-sama. Then he doesn't need to know anything." Hanabusa looked like it was his birthday. "I won't get punished then!" He cried happily. "So much for fearlessness," smiled Yuki at Hanabusa and slapped the back of his head lightly. Later that afternoon, all of them retired to their respective chambers to get changed.

Rima put on a pair of black leather skinny jeans, with a casual purple t-shirt that had "The Beatles" imprinted on it with black. She wore purple converse shoes, and carried a checkered black and purple Burberry bag. Shiki wore black skinny jeans and black checkered converse shoes, putting on a white tank top on top of which he wore a checkered black and white Burberry half sleeve, button down shirt. Kain wore an orange button down shirt with a sky blue half-sleeve sweater on top and white pants. Takuma wore a half sleeve pale green shirt which had "Guns N' Roses" printed on it in black, with black denim skinny jeans and green sneakers. Aidou wore a pale turquoise t-shirt and on top of that he wore a pale pink American eagle hoodie. He paired it up with black denim skinny jeans. Yuki put her denim dark blue shorts, red Rachel Bilson tank top, and on top of that she put a grey hoodie that said "No fear" on the back in bold letters. She paired it up with red heels, and tied her hair in a pony tail with a red ribbon.

All of them gathered in the lounge and admired each other. Kain raised an eye brow at Shiki and Rima and said, "Shiki, Rima, why are you two dressed in Burberry? It looks like you two are trying to synchronize with each other's clothing." He said, grinning broadly. "They make a cute couple," Yuki chirped. Both blushed a deep shade of red, and Rima took over since Shiki was too busy blushing. "We're both brand ambassadors of the brand Burberry. We modeled for their new winter collection, so we must wear this you see…" she said defensively. Everyone in the room compliment Aidou, which only added to his already inflated ego. "Learn from the fashion guru, vampires." He smirked. Kain rolled his eyes. He looked at Yuki with concern. "I know you're a Pureblood and do not feel the cold, Yuki-sama, none of us do, so we all dressed as if its summer. But I don't think shorts would be appropriate, what if you catch a cold?" He said, concerned. Yuki smiled warmly at him, "I'll be fine, don't worry Hanabusa-san." That's the first time she called him that, it felt so warm. He blushed.

"Hey, aren't you coming along Ruka?" asked Kain looking disappointedly at Ruka who hadn't changed. "No." she said coldly. Not wanting to spoil Kain's mood, Yuki chipped in, "Kain, you're coming with _us. _It's not a request." Kain immediately knew what that meant, so without any complaining all of them set out into town. How the day passed was a complete blur. It was a series of fun-filled events closely knit together. First they went to the cinema, where they didn't have to wait in line and got V.I.P passes due to their high status in the human society. Shiki and Rima even gave away free autographs to some of the humans stalking them! The movie was a horror movie, about vampires; irony was at its height. Whilst Rima and Shiki stared at the screen, thoroughly bored, Takuma and Kain were gleeful towards the humans in the cinema screaming at the "scary" scenes. The most annoying person in the theatre was Hanabusa, who screamed and cried at every scene, even though he was a vampire himself. He was comforted by an annoyed Yuki, who kept patting his head. The sun set soon enough and all of them headed for dinner in a lavish French restaurant. While they enjoyed their exquisite French cuisine, Yuki made faces of disgust, all of them then took her to Burger King.

Meticulously tired, all of them headed back to the isolated corner of the country where the mansion was located, and as their laughed echoed in the distance, the sweet smell of rain filled their senses. Aidou and Yuki jumped in puddles, whereas Takuma and Kain tried to stop them from getting so dirty, constantly reminding them that it was not _noble. _Shiki and Rima sat on a tree nearby, both thoroughly wet, holding each other, enjoying the little moment Yuki and Aidou were having. Suddenly, all of them felt the smell of blood fill the atmosphere. **Ruka's blood**. Thinking that something might have happened to her in their absence (she was alone after all), instead of taking a long route towards the mansion, all of them grabbed onto Yuki's arm who, using the new power her oni-sama had taught her, teleported straight into the mansion, and caught them red handed.

Ruka was sitting in Kaname's lap, as he gently sucked her neck, drawing out her blood with his sharp fangs. Ruka seemed to be in ecstasy, whereas Kaname, seeing the whole lot suddenly teleport in his study panicked, and let her go loosely, so she fell to the side of the sofa and sat upright suddenly, feeling embarrassed and lowered her eyes. His eyes were growing from the bloodlust, crimson in its brightest form. His eyes normalized in mere seconds, and he looked apologetically at his Yuki, standing in front of him dumb founded, motionless, _frozen. _ It started snowing outside, but as the snow flakes fell quietly from the sky, the inside of the mansion started to change its temperature. It became so cold, that even the vampires started shivering. And in one swift motion, Ruka was tossed into the air by one look from Yuki, and an invisible force threw her out of the stained glass window, breaking it into pieces and shunning the sound of Ruka's voice as she fell on the cold, cemented floor, screaming in pain.

**Yuki's eyes turned into a very dark crimson.**

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night-

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry about the really long chappie. I think I got carried away, hehe. ^^' Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, **PLEASE** make me happy, and leave me a review, I can't stress it enough! Also let me know what you thought of it. =) I can't wait for your feedback. Also, the reason I described their outfits in such detail was because I wanted to show how rich they were, to be able to afford all these brands – for characterization only. Gomen if it was annoying :/

Coming up next, two Purebloods fight for the first time and Yuki does something considered as a taboo. Will Kaname and Yuki ever reconcile? Keep reading. :D


	5. Frequently Asked Questions FAQs

**A/N: **Konbawa everyone. I am sorry for the false alarm, but this is not a chappie. I wanted to answer some questions for the readers who were confused at some point in the story, and wanted to clarify some key aspects of the story which are important and will reoccur as the story progresses. Please bear with me and read if you are confused about one thing or the other. If not then please ignore this and move on to the next chappie. *bows in apology* Gomen for getting you guys confused, but thank you for leaving reviews that let me know what you were thinking. :D

_**For Clara**_

**Q. What's Kaname's take on the fact that Yuki is trying to fill the gap in his life left by the hooded woman? **

Kaname knows that Yuki is making an effort. He loves her _at present. _He loved the hooded woman, or thought it was love _in the past. _So technically, it's irrelevant. He is sincere to Yuki, though he is sometimes unsure of their relationship.

**Q. Will Hanabusa disappoint Yuki later in the story? **

No, as far as I have thought about the plot, for now, Aidou will only grow close to Yuki, and protect her.

**Q. Does Yuki still miss Zero? **

Yes, Yuki misses Zero. It's very evident from the later chapters. =)

**Q. Was Zero actually crying? **

Yes. In my story, he's softer when it comes to his feelings for Yuki. He does not hate her. He _can not _hate her. So whenever you see him cry, it's only because of Yuki.

**Q. Will Kaname and Yuki end up together? **

Most probably, they are my initial pairing. Although there will be a LOT of drama before they do. Don't know though, things might change with the reviews xD

**Q. Does Kaname disappear often? **

Yes, he often disappears on business. Obviously, their relationship gets affected because of this. =(

**Q. Is the line "I would rather die than stay away from you" in the manga?**

No, but somewhat similar lines are in the manga. So I got the idea from there. And I will be using quotes from the anime/manga regularly to keep the story somewhat realistic.

**Q. Did the younger version of Yuki recognize her parents/ or did she know they were vampires?**

Initially, she _sensed _that there was a vampire in the distance, but when she saw the older Yuki and Kaname she thought they were Juri and Haruka (Yuki was wearing similar clothes to Juri and had the same long brown hair). She _did not _know her parents were vampires, but remembered their images from her memory so could recognize them. This memory is from the end of Vampire Knight guilty when she had researched on her parents' names. (I made the memory up, it didn't actually happen in the anime).

**Q. Did Kaname pull Yuki out of the dream or can travel back and forth in time like her?**

Yuki entered a parallel universe, how did this happen, Hanabusa will explain that in the later chapters. Kaname merely pulled her out of there because she doesn't know how to use her new powers. If she had met the younger Zero or Yuki in actuality, their future would have changed as a consequence. (That was the damage Kaname was talking about).

_**For TESKATLIPOKA**_

**Q. Why did you not include Zero's past travel and why was he crying both times that you mentioned him?**

Zero's inclusion in the story at the initial stage was only to introduce him to the readers, at this point. He will be featured a lot in the coming chapters. Yuki will re-enter his life in defiance to Kaname.

Also, in the anime, there is more than one moment when Zero is shown crying, as far as I remember, that is why I showed him as crying. It just had to do with his 'loneliness' rather than weakness. He is definitely not weak. One of the strongest characters, physically and emotionally. Gomen x 100 times if it sounded too OoC *bows in apology*

**Q. ****D****oes Kaname posses the same power as Yuuki or how was he able to  
>bring her back to the present?<strong>

Kaname was able to bring her back to the present using his own powers. He is described in the manga as possessing incredible power. In my version, a lot of his powers, along with Yuki's will be revealed. He does not possess the same power as he is not Juri's actual son (this was Juri's power passed onto Yuki).

**Q. Is Ruka's injury serious?**

Nope. It takes a lot more than going down a window for a vampire to get hurt. And Ruka's a strong vampire. Whether she deserved it or not will reveal in the following chapter, although I still think Kaname is to be blamed too.

**Q. Will Yuki go back to Zero to make Kaname jealous or would she use Aido?**

Zero is not appearing until much later when the conflict between Yuki and Kaname goes out of hand. As far as her relationship with Aidou is concerned, don't worry, she won't use Aidou at any cost, they are really close— and the romantic feelings that may be aroused in the next few chapters are _mutual. _What will happen later I can not tell of now, but Yuki _is not_ trying to make Kaname jealous _using any one_, she is just seriously pissed off. Also, Zero's role is much greater than being tossed around and I'll reveal that in the later chapters of the story. Plus Yuki still loves Zero so no way she'd intentionally hurt him.

That was it you guys, hope it answers your concerns. I'll try to make the story even better. Gomen for the OoCness and please leave a review if you have anything that you want to ask, I'll try to answer it personally ^^ Meanwhile, please do continue your support and keep reading and reviewing. I'll be eternally grateful. Arigatou ^^

XrossYuuki.


	6. 5th Night

Hello everyone *rubs the sand off her eyes* It's 30 minutes past 1am and I have taken a study break from the gloriously boring French Revolution to write you guys another chapter. This whole chapter is dedicated to _**BloodySparrow**_ because it was Bloody's excitement that really encouraged me to write another chapter at his hour. Thank you for your encouraging note! :D Before I begin I'd also like to thank my other reviewers: _**Roseheart11, Clara, Crimson-Midnight-Moon and TESKATLIPOKA. **_I'll shut my babble now and we shall begin! ^^ If you read and don't review, I will hunt you down. Jk. Loool.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own VK. Seriously, Matsuri Hino owns it. I am just one of its crazed obsessive fans. *does the mad dance* convinced now?

**5****th**** Night: A Beast's Broken Heart**

All of the noble vampires stood quietly behind Yuki, the shock of the incident apparent on their pale faces. A very sinister side of Yuki frightened them to the very core— they weren't aware what an upset Yuki is capable of. Kain, without thinking of the consequences, blasted away the remains of the already shattered window with a fire ball, and jumped out of the window after Ruka. None of the others made a move, though all of them felt pity for Ruka.

"S-seiren," Yuki summoned her. The girl possessing pale violet hair and matching eyes appeared instantly before Yuki. "What happened here, in my absence?" Yuki asked in a tone so sadistic that had the ability to terrify even a Pureblood. Seiren hung her head low, and glanced quickly at a frozen Kaname, back to a fuming Yuki. "With whom does your loyalty lie?" questioned Yuki, asked her in a voice that showed that she was shaken, clearly. Seiren bowed respectfully towards Yuki, not raising her head as she spoke in a cautious, low tone. "Kaname-sama came back and asked Ruka-chan where all of the others were. He had lost some blood, and was injured. Ruka-chan tended to his wounds, and later, asked him to drink her blood. He declined at first, but after many attempts from her side gave in. In compensation, she asked him for a kiss," she said before being interrupted by the entire Noble vampire party gasping in disbelief, then she added in a voice so low that each person in the room had to hold their breath to listen, "_he obliged_." With that Seiren, having done her duty disappeared.

Kaname moved towards Yuki, and though Hanabusa and Shiki moved in a synchronized motion towards her, Shiki got to her first, and put his arm around Yuki's shoulder, who was at the verge of breaking into tears. "Yuki-sama," he said, "please come with us." He added in a tone that was warm, comforting, and genuinely interested in the matter, a complete paradox to the real life Senri. "Senri," Kaname said in a monotonous, stern voice. "I want to speak to Yuki," he said looking straight into Shiki's pale blue eyes. Shiki replied in a cold voice, "No Kaname, I think you've done enough for one night. Come, cousin," He pulled a shivering Yuki close to him and walked out of the room. The Nobles followed them.

Rima did not feel jealous as Shiki comforted Yuki who clutched his hand tightly, listening intently. She knew Shiki cared about the Kurans, even though he never showed it. She knew he did not have romantic feelings for Yuki, and she had found in Yuki a respected and close friend. She sighed and sat on the other side of Yuki stroking her hair, and pulling them away from her face. Aidou paced back and forth about the room, muttering things under his breath that did not make sense. Some of the coherent words included _despicable, crazy, what the hell, betrayal, madness. _Takuma stood in a corner of Shiki's room, lost in deep thought. "It's very unlikely of Kaname to do such a thing," he finally added, feeling stupid for saying it suddenly as Yuki winced. Aidou shot a death glare at Takuma. "Sorry…" he apologized in a low voice.

A knock was heard at the door, Aidou chickened out, and in the end Takuma was the one who had to open it and see on the other side of the door standing, a very distressed Kain. "Is Yuki-sama in there?" he asked in a tired voice. Takuma only nodded and let him in. Aidou shot Kain one of his don't-say-anything-stupid looks. Kain pulled a chair and sat in front of Yuki. Yuki looked up at Kain, her eyes watery. For once, she looked like a helpless child. Negativity, wrath, angst all of these confused emotions had subsided and with her pale crimson eyes, Yuki stared in a very heart-wrenching way at a very sorrowful Kain. "I just had to say, Yuki-sama, what you did to Ruka was very wrong." He said in a low voice. Aidou began to open his mouth to shout at Kain but he began before Aidou could. "But what she did to you was worse. I wanted to tell you that I… I am by your side, Yuki-sama." He smiled encouragingly at Yuki. She looked into his eyes and noticed the same hurt, the betrayal of someone who you have loved your entire life.

"Welcome to the club," said Takuma, half-smilingly, trying to lighten up the mood. "How is she?" he added, out of concern. "She's alright, not really injured, just a few bruises. I don't think she'll be able to walk tonight though. She'll heal quickly, it's not much. I just left her to lie on her bed, and gave her a good piece of mind to think twice about what she did today." It had been 3 hours and Yuki hadn't said anything. She finally spoke. "I am grateful to you all, for your love, support and concern, but I am afraid I must retire to bed, and so should all of you. It's already late, and sitting here mourning won't change anything." She winced in pain. "I can't go back to my own room," she said, heartbreak apparent in her voice, "so I'll just— I'll," before she could finish, Aidou interrupted. In a polite tone, he said, "Yuki-sama you can have my room. I'll sleep with Kain tonight," he looked at Kain and winked.

The atmosphere became lighter as the Nobles laughed loudly; even Yuki was forced to let out a small chuckle. And so they retired to bed quietly, in their respective rooms. Aidou slept on Kain's bed, who in turn for the fear of looking gay if they slept in the same bed, slept in an armchair, cursing Aidou under his breath. Rima and Shiki fell asleep cuddling in Shiki's room, and Takuma also fell asleep on the black leather couch in Senri's room. Ruka slept quietly in her room after hours and hours of crying. Yet two people in the gigantic mansion lay awake in their beds. Yuki, who simply stared outside Aidou's window, curling her locks with her hands, crying, crying to herself, not hysterically that would wake the others, but softly. The cruelty of the night, the harshness of winter, all of them reflected in her empty body that felt devoid of breath, of warmth, of _love. _Kaname lay awake too, staring at the ceiling, his mind full of nothing but _regrets. _

The next morning was a dull one, because of the snow outside. Kaname's opened his crimson orbs and gazed outside his window. Snow was all that he could see. He sighed and changing into more appropriate clothing for the day, stepped out of his chambers and moved to the lounge where the others were busy putting on overcoats and pulling their luggage. Ruka appeared behind him, and whispered, "they are leaving, all of them. They have been packing away like this, since dawn," she stated the painful fact softly. Kaname looked longingly at Yuki, who was the first to leave, her back turned on him. Although she had sensed his presence she did not turn back to allow him one last look. Aidou followed, shouting after Yuki, "Don't run so fast Yuki-same, you might trip in the snow!" Shiki gave Kaname one look of disapproval, and took Rima's hand, stepping out with their luggage. Kain glanced quietly at Kaname and then looked at Ruka, standing behind him; hurt showing clearly in his eyes. She flinched. He followed Shiki out of the room. The last to leave was Takuma, who bowed to Kaname and said before leaving, "Kaname don't worry, things will be fine, I am sure Yuki just needs some time. I'll let you know where we are going, at the moment, I am not sure myself. Please take care and— don't," he added glancing furiously at Ruka, "don't get into any more trouble." He warned Kaname.

_2 hours later…_

"Where are we going?" Yuki complained loudly as Aidou kept grinning. Kain had fallen asleep in the back of the black Aston Martin, and Takuma was looking at the view passing by, fascinated. Rima fed Shiki pocky to comfort him. All of them were getting tired because they had been in the car since 2 hours. "Yuki-sama, all will be unraveled in a few more minutes." Aidou said triumphantly. "But— where," before Yuki could protest, the airport came into view. "Okay, what's going on?" asked Takuma, now alarmed. "A little present from Kain and me, to all of you," Aidou looked like it was early Christmas. They parked the car and got out one by one. "I don't have a good feeling about this," said a worried Shiki. "Tell me about it," added a monotonous Rima. "Stop agreeing to everything he says," said Aidou and stuck his tongue out at Rima.

Aidou handed all of them their tickets. "What the…" Takuma looked at the location on the tickets. "California, USA…" he said contemplatively. **"CALIFORNIA, USA?" **He asked in disbelief. Aidou grinned proudly. "So not going," said Senri simply. "Come ON," Aidou whined like a baby. "We NEED a vacation," he cried childishly. "Its too far, no way I am going so far away," said Rima decisively. Aidou waved Pocky in front of their faces as a bait. Rima sweat dropped, stopping a very annoyed Shiki from punching Aidou. "It depends on Yuki-sama," said Takuma. Everyone looked at Yuki, who looked at Aidou, with his puppy dog eyes, bulging with joy— they were shining, about to fall out. Yuki couldn't resist laughing. "We'll go!" she said happily. "Yayyyy!" Aidou was in bliss.

They were on their way, on a plane, to California.

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night-

**A/N: **So the lot is off to Californa, and there's gonna be a lot of partying when they get there. Basically Yuki needs some time off, and Kaname needs to realize how important her presence in his life is. A lot of partying is going to take place, but what will happen as the group realizes they are not alone? Keep reading and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Make my day. Please? Please? T_T *cries waterfall tears* don't be so meaaaaaaaaaaaan. Lol I sound like Cross Kaien.

XrossYuuki.


	7. 6th Night

**A/N: **_**Please read before you read the story. **_Alright guys here's the thing, I have school exams at the moment and my final AS exams starting early May. It'll be really, really difficult for me to update the story, but I will, as I am right now, even update during exams days. However it is absolutely _crucial _that you leave a review if you read— it doesn't have to be big but at least it'll help me know your input which is absolutely necessary for any authoress. Also on your requests, I'll try to alter my story line to accommodate your wishes. Please have faith in me, read and REVIEW. =)

With that, before I begin I must thank all my reviewers, in one grand thank you! _**Roseheart11, Clara, BloodySparrow, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, TESKATLIPOKA, XxNightShroudxX and LouiseRisa. **_Without your support, I wouldn't have been able to take out the time to right a new chapter, especially with my exam in a few hours ^^' Love you all, most sincerely, and I'll try to meet your expectations. :D

Let us begin.

**DISCLAIMER: **Why do I need to do this? *sigh* okay. I don't own Vampire Knight. I don't. And I don't steal work. So chill. xD

**6****th**** Night: Under the Lights that shine like my Lover**

Takuma and Shiki both had their eyes closed, the latter's head was rested comfortably on the former's shoulder. Rima sat next to the window and to Shiki's left, looking out of the plane stoically as it was making its landing. Behind them sat a tired Kain, too looking out of the window and tracing patterns in the sky with the racing clouds. Next to him, Hanabusa snored loudly as he had his head titled towards Yuki, as she had against his, and both of their heads rested against each other, looking like children lost in a dreamy wonderland.

*beep*

_Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines. All passengers, we have landed in California. Please make sure you collect all your luggage before you leave. Have a nice trip! _

*beep*

Rima prodded Shiki, who prodded Takuma, and at a snail's pace they lazily descended from the airplane. Kain slapped the back of Aidou's head, he cried in pain and kept muttering _mean_ under his breath as he got up, yawned, stretched, and complaining how bad the flight was much to the airhostesses' dismay, descended followed by Kain, and lastly Yuki, who's eyes were still red from lack of sleep. One by one, they put on their designer shades Dior, Chanel, Emporio Armani, Dolce and Gabbana, Ray-ban and lastly Yuki's Bvlgari studded black sunglasses— looking like demigods, the light bouncing off from their perfect pale skin, they descended gracefully enough to be noticed by everyone at the airport.

As they walked out of the airport, putting their luggage in a cab, trying to make it all fit in, Hanabusa noticed he was being followed. He smirked and winked at a staring teenage girl and her friends giggled loudly. Rima popped a nerve. "Stop it Hanabusa," said a very tired Kain, too tired in fact to baby sit his cousin. "Whaaaaat," cried Aidou, "I am giving them a treat," he said and beamed at the group of giggling girls. "Oi," said Yuki absentmindedly, "Where's out hotel?" she directed the question at Aidou, who was too busy trying to please the women squirming around him. "Aidou, AIDOU, BAKA," Yuki pinched him. "Oww!" complained Aidou, "what was that for?" he asked, pouting in protest, the way he childishly did. Yuki chuckled. "I was asking you a question, where are we staying?" She asked him, now in a more serious tone. "You'll see," said Aidou and winked at Yuki. She rolled her eyes.

They made their way through the Orange Country roads towards the beach. "We're too tired for the beach, Hanabusa!" Kain groaned. "We're not going to the beach," said an irritated Aidou. "Technically we are but not really. You see we're staying at a beach resort. Oh, there it is." He pointed towards a large building. All of them gasped, looking at the hotel standing like a fortress on the shore, in all its majesty and grandeur. It reached the sky, the white exterior and cobalt blue windows gave it a very "American touch". The architecture was modern, and outside stood a little distance away from the sea, surrounded by a population that did not share in its luxury. The beautiful exterior was nothing compared to the magnificence of the interior. Tall glass windows, marble floors, profligate ceilings and a general ambience of appeal, the beach resort was an ideal choice for their vacation. Even the earnest Shiki lit up upon seeing the ostentatious chandelier hanging in the lobby. "It's good!" beamed Rima. Aidou's ego inflated like a balloon. "I knew you'd like it," he boasted, mentally patting himself on the head, and making a face as if he was a cat purring. Yuki giggled when she saw Hanabusa's pride getting bigger and bigger. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be so bad, cuz," said Kain grinning at Aidou, who was in heaven by now.

Exhausted from the flight all of them made their way to their rooms. All of them had rooms next to each other on the same floor, the 7th. Their rooms were deluxe— carrying a unique, different view from each balcony, looking over a different parts of the sea. The insides were modernly furnished with the latest air conditioners, king sized beds, and the bathrooms had a fitted Jacuzzi. They couldn't ask for more. All of them slept soundlessly that afternoon in an attempt to retain their energy. It was going to be their first night in Cali and they were going to spend the night under the moonlight, they were called creatures of the night for a reason.

However, they didn't know that tonight was going to be spent under a disco ball, rather than the open sky. It was 30 minutes past 9 when all of them left their rooms, dressed for the occasion. They made their way into _Avec Nightclub_— one of OC's most famous. When they entered the dimly lit club, surrounded by humans and vampires alike, they were scanned from head to toe, and envied for their charm and beauty. Rima wore a yellow Maxmara tube dress, with a silk black broad belt around her thin waist. She wore studded black Choo heels, and tied her hair in the usual two ponies. Shiki stood next to her, with his arm protectively around her waist, cladded in a black button down Emporio Armani shirt and denim dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. Next to him was a cheerful Takuma, dressed in a way that his cute look deserted him. His sexy Dolce and Gabanna purple button down shirt enlivened his character, and the black leather pants with sleek black shoes gave him an elegant touch. Kain dressed in a pale orange button down shirt with American eagle baggy khaki jeans. Aidou, who dressed frivolously even without an occasion, made good use of this one and dressed in a pale turquoise silk Vesace shirt, black skinny denim jeans, and black sneakers. Lastly, shinning amidst all the vampires stood Yuki, cladded in a midnight blue Herve Leger tube dress, reaching half of her thighs accompanied by Louboutin sequenced midnight blue heels. Her hair were tied in a bun, pinned carefully by diamonds. All of them looked so majestic, so grand, so extravagant that there wasn't a single person in the room not eyeing them without envy.

"I'll be right back," said Aidou beaming and disappeared in the darkness of the club. A bored Shiki pulled a very pleasing-to-the-eyes Rima unexpectedly to the dance floor, making her blush. They danced enthusiastically, like they had done at prom, smiling at each other furtively. Kain and Takuma went to the bar to get drinks, and Yuki was about to follow them when a gentle, familiar grip grabber her porcelain hand. "Hey," smiled Aidou seductively. "Hey," she smiled back. "This song's for you," he said and nodding to the DJ he turned back towards Yuki who noticed the song to have changed.

_Tonight, I will love__love you __tonight__, g__ive me everything tonight__, __for all __we know we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight._

Aidou took Yuki's hand and pulled her close to him in one swift motion, moving in synchronization with her body as the song filled their ears, laughing so loud their voice could be heard even in amidst all the loud music.

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey, give me everything tonight._

He let go of her for a second, spun around and facing her, winked. Yuki chuckled and pulled him back to her own petite body, tugging on his dress shirt, biting her lower lip and looking at him seductively. He laughed at Yuki's innocence and spun her around again.

_Excuse me__, __but I __might drink a little bit more than I should tonight__— _Aidou took a sip from the glass of whisky in his hand before handing it back to the unknown person he took it from. Yuki punched him in the chest lightly.

_A__nd I might take you home with me if I could tonight __and I think you should let me cause' I look good tonight __and we might not get tomorrow._

"That you do," she said, laughing out heartily. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. "You're not looking so bad yourself, Yuki-sama," he said and put his arms on her tiny waist, smirking.

He sang the lyrics of the song, his pale pink lips moving in a perfect rhythm with the song. "_Grab somebody sexy_," he grabbed onto Yuki's hand and pulled her close to him slowly until their faces were inches away, "_tell em' hey— give me everything tonight_." He winked at her and let her drown in his arms, his scent as they danced slowly, her arms locked around his neck, both his arms securing her tiny waist, her porcelain white legs rubbing against his black skinnies.

Rima, dancing close by with Shiki nudged him and both of them looked towards Aidou and Yuki dancing provocatively on the dance floor. Taking the hint, Shiki suddenly broke their embrace by telling Yuki it's getting late and they should get going. _I am doing this for your own good, Aidou, _thought Shiki to himself. _When everything settles between Kaname and Yuki, you'll be left with nothing but the derision for disappointed hopes. _He sighed. Yuki read his mind, and understanding what he meant, even felt her chest suddenly get heavy with guilt, walked off to the bar. "What did you do?" an irritated Aidou punched Shiki lightly in the stomach and walked after Yuki, calling her name. Takuma, glancing nervously at Aidou and then back at Yuki seized the opportunity, like taking away candy from a child. "May I have the next dance Yuki-sama?" he asked hopefully, his green eyes looking happy and expectant. "Of course," said Yuki serenely and followed him to the dance floor, while Aidou shot a death glare at Takuma, who took out his tongue and teased Aidou in return.

While Aidou and Kain had a drinking competition at the bar, Takuma and Yuki danced to a very up beat tune, individually and as a pair too. They moved together but maintained a distance and Yuki enjoyed the dance a great deal thanks to Takuma's charming dance skills. They joked about Aidou's face that had swollen like a balloon as the made a run for the dance floor, laughing and poking each other when they made their way back to the bar. Thinking of Kaname, Yuki suddenly felt numb. Her brain slowed down, her eyes were hazy, and everything looked like a blur. She heard voices, but words weren't coherent. She took a glass of vodka, and drank it down to the last bit. _May be it'll help…ease the pain; _she thought and breathed in a familiar, Kaname like scent. Alarmed she turned out but Kaname wasn't there. Maybe it was the vodka. She liked this feeling, so she drank some more— the others were too drunk to stop her and so she felt her misery finally eluding her, her body light, like a feather, but her head heavy, as if a mountain had been placed upon her head.

Spinning around in circles, her head threw at her different images, images of Kaname drinking Ruka's blood, images of her sitting in his lap, ecstatic, images of him stroking her long hair, images of Kaname licking her neck before biting her to ease the burning pain of the bite, the sensation Ruka must have felt when he sucked on her blood, when he left… his _mark _on her. Suddenly, every glass at the bar exploded, and the few people in the club were too drunk to notice, however it alarmed the vampires. "Yuki-sama," Aidou grabbed onto her hand, spun her around and pulled her to his chest, hugging her fiercely. It wasn't like Kaname's hug, the way he lovingly, intimately hugged her like a child. It belonged to another category of hugs, the kind that chokes you to death but comforts you, calms you down. "I think it's about time we go," said Kain, looking around anxiously at the Level E vampires lurking in the corners. "Get Yuki-sama to her room, Aidou," he instructed, "and you, Shiki, get Rima to yours." Shiki obeyed silently. "Ichijou, come." Takuma nodded and stood to Kain's right defensively.

Yuki stumbled out of the elevator, unable to walk in a straight line. Aidou held her waist tightly, and opening the door to her room with her keys, he helped her lay down on her gigantic bed. He took off her heels with care and made her comfortable by covering her up with the comforter and putting pillows all around her to make her feel as if a human being slept next to her. He turned to leave, unbuttoning his dress shirt, but before he could take a step towards the door, Yuki clutched onto his hand, and said in a soft voice, almost like moaning. "Aidou, _stay._" Hanabusa blushed, and smiled at her, "I'll stay Yuki-sama, and I'll be on the couch if you need me. Just call out my name," he turned to leave but she clung onto his hand. "No," said Yuki decisively, "come here with me, and cuddle, I want to cry." Aidou thought of protesting but she looked so gorgeous, stunning— _hot, _that he couldn't resist. "Okay," he said in a low voice and took off his shoes, climbing into bed underneath the comforter. She snuggled close to him and he held her in his strong arms before she had a nervous breakdown and burst into tears, his shirt absorbing all the moisture. She knew she was a pure blood, she couldn't cry, she _must not. _The pain wasn't leaving her, the ordeal was too great, a burden she wanted to share with a friend. He waited, looking outside the window from the bed, his eyes following the waves of the ocean. Finally, after hours of weeping, an emotionally defeat Yuki went to a hazy sleep like state. Aidou took off his wet shirt and put his arms around her, and both of them slept cuddling up in peace.

From the corner of the room, perched top of the window sill, a raven sat in the cold rain and stared at the two, with crimson eyes.

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night-

**A/N: **Here you go guys! Sorry for the boring chappie, I hope you don't hate me for it. :/ So, that was their first night in Cali, and the next day will be even more fun, Kaname and Yuki lovers don't worry Aidou and Yuki aren't gonna get physical or anything, (I don't feel like making them do anything, they're both so childish and cute! ^^). Also, Zero will be coming after a few of the Cali chapters, please bear with me as Zero's appearance will surface at a crucial time and REALLY spice things up ;) Can't wait for the drama? Leave a review and I'll make it happen sooner than you know it! *wink wink*

XrossYuuki


	8. 7th Night

**A/N: **Hey everyone, yours truly decided to bring to her readers another chapter from Things I'll Never Say! :D (why do I sound like the radio? Lool). It's a new day, I got back from my exam a little earlier than expected and on request of _**LouiseRisa **_I decided to update. *toothy smile* I hope I am not mean now, eh Risa-chan? ;) I sympathise with Night-kun extremely— AS exams are torture. I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you continue reading my Fic :D *selfishly looks ecstatic* yayyy. So before we begin I'd like to thank all of you again, my lovers, husbands and wives :P MY REVIEWERS! Yaaay. _**Night-kun, BloodSparrow, Roseheart11, JigokuShojo, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, LouiseRisa. **_Welcome to the club Jigoku-chan :D

Let's see what's happening in Cali-for-nia.

**DISCLAIMER: **What would Japanese vampires be doing in America? Seriously? This is a fragment of my OWN retarded imagination. I don't own VK. Matsuri Hino does. xD

**7****th**** Night: Burned Bridges**

Landscapes flew in the distance, speeding by with the wind, swift yet colorful. Takuma's a little _too careful _driving, Kain's horrible singing, Shiki and Rima's pocky fight, Hanabusa's head banging and Yuki's deafening laughter all constituted to an invigorating drive around the city of California. "Takuma," Yuki finally gave in and joined the protest with the others, "can you please speed up above 40? It's kinda annoying," she frowned. "Yuki-sama, we must be careful when driving, if anything happens to you, Kaname-sa— OUCH," he rubbed the back of his head where an irritated Aidou hit him with his fist seconds ago. "Oh," his voice dropped when he saw Yuki fall into a silence in the backseat and realized what he had said. "Hey Yuki-sama?" he called out to her, looking into the rearview mirror. Yuki looked up, and a very playful Takuma stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed again, pleasantly surprised. She had thought only Hanabusa was capable of childishness.

_Hey Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister, on the radio, stereo the way you move ain't fear you know, Hey Soul Sister I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight._

The song played on the stereo, coupled with Kain's shrieks. Shiki covered Rima's ears with his hands and all of them laughed.

_Hey_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay_

_Hey-ay-ay-aye_

All of them chorused loudly. Kain's earsplitting voice caused Aidou to fake a death. All of them burst into laughter and Kain popped a nerve. "Hanabusa, I am not that bad a singer, okay?" He said and looked at him in a very you're-dead-meat kind of way. Aidou gulped, Yuki patted his head, as if he was a stuffed toy and everyone laughed again. Takuma finally, after taking 15 minutes to park, allowed all of them to get out of the car. The vampires dined in Burger King, where Yuki went on a rampage— having finished 2 burgers and still ordering large fries. "Yuki-sama," asked a worried Aidou, "daijobou?" "Hai!" cried Yuki happily. When the others continued to stare, she sighed and explained, "I just haven't had Burger King, EVER. And it's so great, why was I denied such a pleasure? I am having all that I can now, to make up for lost years." Takuma choked on the Pepsi he was sipping on laughing and Rima dropped ketchup on Shiki's pants. At this, all of them laughed even louder. "Okay, seriously," Kain said, taking breaks between laughter, "Lets not laugh so much guys they'll think all of us escaped from an asylum." Aidou smirked, and grasping this golden opportunity said, "one of us did," he said with a devilish grin and looked at Kain. Both of them argued and the vampires ate the best burgers they had ever had.

It was late afternoon, and all of them set off back to the resort. They changed into their swimsuits and made their way to the beach. "Surf's up!" called out an excited Shiki to Rima. Rima, who always took part in all of Shiki's adventures, came to the conclusion that surfing was too boyish for her. "I'll stay here with Yuki-sama," she called out to him. Shiki frowned. "Shiki," called out Takuma running towards him, waving with one hand and a surfboard clutched in his other hand. "I am coming!" He called out to him. Kain joined the boys, although he was a pretty lousy surfer. Rima and Yuki put on their designer shades and after putting on some sunscreen lay down on the beach benches. "I hope I get tanned," said a very happy Yuki. "Same," nodded Rima.

Aidou was busy flirting with all the blondes on the beach. He wore blue skinny dark blue denim jeans, and a white button down half sleeved shirt on top— the buttons were undone and exposed his chiseled chest and rugged abs. On top of that, his slightly wet, blonde hair and turquoise eyes made every woman on the beach want him. He was playing beach volleyball, surrounded by girls in bikinis, squealing and giggling every time he took a hit and aced it— thanks to his vampire speed and agility. He formed a gun with his index finger and thumb held upright, and 'shot' all of them one by one. Yuki rolled her eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent building sand castles: Shiki's castle was a depressing haunted mansion of gloom, Kain's was… more of a cottage, Rima's resembled their mansion back at home and Yuki built a sand castle in memoriam of her beloved Cross Academy. Takuma clicked hundreds of pictures, and all of them had hot dogs and a little Sex on the Beach (**A/N: **the drink, not the real thing xD). Aidou joined in, and all of them raced on the beach, Yuki being a pureblood which added to her unsurpassable speed, won. Everyone buried Kain into the sand: Yuki and Aidou sat on his sand belly and took an adorable picture together. Hanabusa raced through Yuki's locks, lifted her up on the beach, and spun her around.

Rima and Shiki escaped from the curious eyes of others and walked on the oh-so-soft beach, holding hands, thinking of all those things that they never said to each other but always understood. When they had reached an isolated part of the beach, Shiki let Rima walk ahead and pulled the ribbons out of her hair. Surprised, she turned around, her hair flying with the wind. He pulled her close to him, and unable to resist her in a bikini, unable to resist the scent emanating from her body, unable to resist those eyes that questioned him in silence, those tender loving hands that held his face and wiped away the tears he never shed, that kind smile which always seemed to chase away his fears… he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers.

It was getting late; the sun was drowning amidst the shadows of the cerulean blue sea that had turned into a mixture of dark blue, purple and orange. The sky was ablaze with brilliance, bright orange light dominated the horizon with tints of pink. Aidou sat on the sandy white beach, his arms around Yuki's fragile waist. He inhaled her scent and felt like he was falling— falling into a sinister yet sweet realm, where he knew he'd be hurt, where he'd lost his way and perhaps never find it again, but he wanted it, he wanted to fall into the unknown. Yuki looked over the setting sun with her eyes slightly dropped, haze filling her senses, her mind unable to encompass all the beauty that surrounded her. Maybe that is why the sea was drawing itself to her. It was beautiful, in all its loneliness. Loneliness. Kaname. _Kaname. _She turned around a little to face the blonde angel next to her and rubbed her cheek against his. He softly caressed her cheek, and they sat in the silence letting the sea gulls make the only nice in the still, picturesque moment.

Making a bold move, Aidou softly pressed his lips against her spine, making her shiver. He traced with his lips patterns on her porcelain back and pressed his lips quite passionately onto her neck. At this, Yuki moaned in pleasure, but immediately shrugged a little, to signal that she was asking him to back off. He did so immediately, and apologized, blushing red and looking away. Yuki walked off, unable to betray Kaname, unable to let anyone touch her the way he did. As she walked away from Aidou and she walked away from herself. She had grown to love Aidou, love him so much that she would gladly watch over him all her life. But it was Kaname, the real love of her life. He wasn't someone she wanted to watch over. She wanted to become a part of him, like the shore and sand collides into a passionate romance. She wanted to become the air he breathed in, the sheets that lay on top of his naked skin, the blood that flowed in his veins… **Blood. Kaname drank Ruka's blood. **

She ran back to her room, hiding her cries underneath the pillows. She was going to be alright, she told herself. The raven, still perched on her window sill trembled. Kaname— he was breaking, piece by piece, falling into a void, a void that only Yuki could help him escape from. He was a broken, defeated lover: one who had tried everything to make his love happy but given her night after night full of tears. He hated it, hated himself for hurting his princess, so profoundly. Yet his helpless crimson eyes did but glance sadly at her shivering figure, and every now and then he made a sound to catch her attention but she drowned herself in her sheets and slept.

That was all she could do. She wasn't going to go back to Kaname. She had burned her bridges.

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night-

**A/N: **Gomen for a short chapter! I don't have time to proofread so I hope I didn't make too many typing errors. :'( Did you guys like the chapter? Let me know, leave a review, baby make me love you :D lool. I have lost my mind, I had such a lousy exam today! **Please do not forget to review**. Seriously. More drama in the next chappie. Sayonara. 3

XrossYuuki.


	9. 8th Night

**A/N: **KONBAWA! *jumps up high with her hands in the air*. How are you guys doing today? I hope life's coming along smooth like a vanilla shake! =) Me? I just got done with my exams in school, now I have to prepare for CIEs so unfortunately less time for updating but don't worry your reviews are always encouraging and lovely – make me want to write more. Eek! Gomen gomen gomen for the very late chapter, I got done yesterday only, and was sleeping the day away *blissful look*. Now that I am fully energized, let's dive into the vampire world and see what we're missing. :D *claps hands together*

A big thank you, no, a hugeeee thank you to my reviewers, _**Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Nightshroud, LouiseRisa, Bloodysparrow and TESKATLIPOKA. **_Thank you Crimson chan for taking out time to review, Night-kun don't feel sad, he'll make her pay later, if you know what I mean *wink wink* ;), Risa-chan! Hahaha, it's alright, many would disown me if they found out that behind this Gucci-and-Prada there's an anime dork. :P I still feel sad for your friend, Kaname is man candy, yum! Hahah. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you won that competition. ^_^ finally, great ideas Teska! Don't worry, though it's a little late but Zero WILL come back into Yuki's life, and he will kick major ass. :D Please be steady and keep reviewing, I'll definitely make it happen ;).

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't… *sighs*. I don't own VK my law enforcement lovers, I seriously don't, thanks why I am writing a fic, right? Doesn't take a genius to figure that out -_-'

**8****th**** Night: Lurking in the shadows, I watched her with these lifeless eyes**

It had been a full week since the vampires had crashed the California party. Each day was like watching the sun set unto the deep blue sea which mirrored its colors, each a different one every day. Such days were passed in Cali, from the beach, to the clubs, to the shopping malls – there wasn't a single day where the vampires hadn't forgotten their worries and partied to the fullest. Looking over the setting sun on their 7th day, a pair of bright green eyes was temporarily shut to listen to the lulled whispers of the sea. Takuma opened his eyes, and completed the letter, which he thought would bring some comfort to its reader. Looking around, he noticed the others had already gone back to the hotel. Sighing in relief, he quietly placed both his hands on the letter. A bright light emanated from his hands and the letter vanished. He smiled, having done his duty and leaving footprints behind on the sandy beach went back to the hotel.

Crimson eyes looked outside the tainted glass window, nostalgic to see his Yuki's face. He sat quietly on the edge of his empty bed, clutching onto the silken sheets that reminded him of Yuki's skin. Her absence was everywhere his sight fell. He closed them and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Suddenly, through his fingers, his eyes shot open and in front of him a letter floated in the air. Composing himself, he opened its contents which read:

_Dear Kaname,_

_7 days have passed since we have reached California. I didn't have time to write to you earlier because there wasn't a single moment that I had to myself. Shiki and Rima were regular intruders in the privacy of my room, and the time I spent outside was always spent trying to make Aidou behave, after all this is my duty. Our existence, the existence of vampires, should not be known, especially when we are in another country, plausibly in an area which is not our territory. I believe a lot has happened at your end, and I am anxiously waiting to hear from you. _

_On our first night in California, we sensed some vampires in a night club. I think we have been noticed. It scares me, because I do not wish to pick up a fight in a foreign land, realizing its consequences. We are beyond our own laws of protection and our jurisdiction. I have been sensing an estranging, demented scent in the premises of our hotel, and I feel that this may cause problems. I have done my best – already booked tickets for our return for next week. I tried to negotiate the length of our stay but the others would not accept my terms. Under these circumstances, I knew it was necessary to write to you, after all, the Princess is with us, and her responsibility falls onto us. However, most of us haven't consumed blood, we are weak, and in battle, I doubt that we would be any match for a pureblood. Anything else, we can confront, and we will definitely protect her, with our lives. _

_On a lighter note, things are great! We spend our evenings on the beach, and I think I have gotten tan because of the sun. The cuisine is amazing, though we aren't having anything extravagant: Yuki-sama loves fast food a little too much. Sunsets are always beautiful in this part of the world, but the nights have grown cold, winter is near. However, it is not the winter that I am worried about. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon, or seeing you soon,_

_Takuma Ichijou._

He read the contents of the letter hastily, trying to encompass the message it contained within. He stood up and paced about the room, worry making his imagination stretch over a large expanse, imagining all the things that could go wrong. He read the letter again, this time more composed, and realized that it had a certain music to it – the sad, gloomy kind. He tried to make sense of the situation but he knew that he had to be with Yuki. He knew, knew that she was angry with him: that perhaps she wasn't even ready to forgive him, but her life was worth too much for him to allow risks. Packing his clothes in a small black suitcase, he drove to the airport in a state of daze, praying, praying that he could make it in time, to protect Yuki from any harm.

"Ichijouu," Yuki whined like a little girl, "you're taking _too _long." She frowned, and rested against Hanabusa's shoulder, who put his arm around her and tried to console her. "Yuki-sama, don't worry, girls take a lot of time to get ready, you know?" He smirked, knowing that this comment would work. "WHAT?" cried Takuma, nerves popping on his head. "Hanabusaaa!" He cried for the first time in a voice like Kain and in a similar frenzy chased him down the stairs. Yuki sweat dropped, but Kain just shook his head. "Don't worry Yuki-sama, I'll go get the idiots." Making a whooshing sound, he sped out of sight. Shiki extended his arm to Yuki, who took it smiling radiantly, the other he extended to Rima, who chuckled softly and took it too. The three of them made their way down to the lobby in the elevator, and saw an annoyed Hanabusa, a triumphant Kain, and an indifferent Ichijou standing in front of the elevator waiting for them. "Job well done, Akatsuki!" cried Yuki happily and mentally patted Kain on the head, who just shrugged.

When they made their way to the biggest party of the year, none of them knew what awaited them there. "Say, Ichijou," said Yuki thoughtfully as they drove to a remote part of California, "where are we going again?" Kain and Shiki looked up at Takuma too, leaning in to listen. His eyes were fixed on the road, and he spoke in an uneasy way. "Well, it's an annual party that is thrown around this time of the year. Vampires from all over the world attend it, disguised as humans. We get invited every year, but none of us have ever actually been there. This year, since we were in California already, it would cause a lot of discontentment if we did not attend it." Aidou's goofy expression turned into a serious one as he looked at Takuma with a raised eyebrow, who just nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, I am sure it's a friendly invitation, and in case something happens, I have already made my preparations." Yuki shot a death glare at Takuma, immediately realizing what he had done. "YOU DID WH— AT?" She was amidst shouting when all of them glanced at the grand mansion in front of them.

Standing in the pitch black darkness, stood a white mansion of marble, splendor emanating from every angle. Modern architecture dominated its design, a grand entrance of elegant brown oak doors, an extravagant pool in front of the mansion, and a parking area that was jam-packed with all of the newest, most expensive cars that they had seen. The four-storied mansion had huge glass windows, and the insides could be seen by the vampires who drove to the front porch. Fire brands were placed on the entrance, lighting up the whole area. Hundreds of vampires dancing into the night, inside the mansion, lit by the colors of the disco ball. "Its show time," said a tensed Takuma who gave his car keys to the valet and told the others to be on their guard. All of them nodded.

A pair of pale pink eyes watched the vampires as they walked into the front entrance. A sinister smile crept up to her angelic face, as she clutched onto her brothers hand. "Brother, they are here." Another pair of similar hawk like pink eyes locked gaze on the graceful Japanese vampires entering the mansion. "Shall we?" he asked politely and extended his hand to the girl next to him and both of them descended down the stairs. "The Kuran Princeness, am I right?" an unfamiliar, mockingly sweet voice called out to Yuki, who turned her head around and met the pale pink eyes with her crimson ones. She looked upon the Pureblood Vampire in front of her, with pale pink eyes, and pale pink hair that reached the end of her delicate neck. She looked wild, yet very sophisticated, wearing a strapless black D&G mini dress. A man of around the same age, in his early twenties stood close to the other vampire smiling courteously, though a sinister aura surrounded him. He was tall and well built, though tanned compared to his sister. He had the same eyes, and the same unwelcoming air of command around him as her. Regardless of their auras, Yuki greeted them with cold civility and smiled back only when they had smiled first in an attempt to _appear _friendly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely. "Please allow me to introduce my entourage. This is Takuma Ichijou, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Kain Akatsuki and Aidou Hanabusa." She introduced them one by one.

The girl nodded in acknowledgement and introduced herself. "I am Abigail and this is my brother Joshua. We're from the Leon family. Oh and these are our foreign friends." She pointed at a group of beautiful, yet unfriendly vampires standing on their own in a corner. She gestured her hand and one of them noticed, asking the others to follow her. All of them came to a standstill when they saw Yuki. "The Kurans? From the Japanese royal family?" A very fair vampire asked. His eyes were a pale golden, and his hair was snow white. He was very elegant, and smiled towards Abigail in surprise. "My friends are a bit perplexed you see, the Japanese vampires never attend our annual party, so they didn't expect to see you here. This is Borsilov Alekseev. He's from the Russian pureblood family. And those two are his noble friends, Anastasya and Vera," she pointed at two very slutty looking vampires dressed in designer dresses and short blond hair. "Pleased to meet you," Yuki nodded only towards the Pureblood.

A purple eyed and black haired vampire came forth and kissed Yuki's hand, making Aidou want to punch him in the face. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Adelheid." He was very rugged, tall, fair, and deathly handsome,"I am from the Eisenberg Pureblood family of Germany." However, his aura was somewhat friendly and courteous even as he greeted Yuki's entourage with a smile. "Those two are my little brothers, Abelhard and Axel." He pointed out two timid teenage boys with similar dark hair and dark eyes standing further away from their brother. As purebloods, both of them came forth and kissed Yuki's hand. She smiled at both of them and nodded courteously. A pureblood with long and pale blond hair (similar to Takuma's) reaching her waist came forth and greeted them warmly. "Je suis Juliette Fitzroy," he chirped happily. "Et mes copines, Louise et Madeline Chevalier," she pointed out two very good looking noble vampires. Yuki greeted them warmly. The last of them was a Pureblood with blue eyes and navy blue hair. "I am Lord Benjamin Oswald, from the British Pureblood family." He kissed Yuki's hand and smiled shyly at her. _So many Purebloods… _thought Takuma to himself. _Knowing Kaname, he'd be on a plane here to us right now, but there's no way he can reach before dawn, and I am starting to get worried. _"Very well, now that the pleasantries have been exchanged, lets go inside and have a good time, then?" said Abigail in a polite tone. However, Takuma knew that this was a dual meaning statement.

In the darkness stood a silver haired vampire, watching them from the shadows.

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night.-

**A/N: **Gomen for a confusing chapter! Here's the list of the names of the new characters in this chappie, and there are loads of them, sorry for that! All of them have a purpose, so please don't get mad and bear with me :D (in order of appearance)

1. Abigail Leon, Joshua Leon (American Purebloods).  
>2. Borsilov Alekseev (Russian Pureblood), Anastasya and Vera (Russian nobles)<br>3. Adelheid Eisenberg, Abelhard and Axel Eisenberg (German Purebloods).  
>4. Juliette Fitzroy (French Pureblood), Louise and Madeline Chevalier (French Nobles).<br>5. Benjamin Oswald (British Pureblood).

Suggestions, comments, questions all welcome! Please leave a review. Next chapter, the drama increases as some of hosts try to get a little "too" friendly, a certain silver haired vampire loses his cool and at the same time appears Kaname on the scene. xD Please don't give up on me, sorry for a lousy chapter, do review and have a wonderful day! 3

XrossYuuki.


	10. 9th Night

**A/N:** Konbawa minasan! ^^ How are you guys doing today? First of all, I am extremely sorry for being away for so long, just had exams going on and SAT prep. That ate up all of my time, and brains T.T. Now that I am done with that shizz, I'll have more time to update here. Please do review, it gives me the encouragement I need. =)

A big big big big big big biggggg thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! _**Nightshroud**_, _**BloodySparrow**_, **_Madeline_**, **_TESKATLIPOKA_**, **_LouiseRisa_**, **_Inufan155687_**, **_Crimson-Midnight-Moon_** and **_Mangaxanime_**. You guys are like, the best ^^

**DISCLAIMER**: Look. I didn't own anything in this story, except my Oc characters. Now shoo. *sticks out tongue*

**9th Night: The Masquerade Dream**

Yuki fingers curved on Takuma's arm, and she moved closer. He smiled and escorted her inside. The silver disco ball, the dim lights, the lush bar, all created a very modern, American feel. The lot was used to this by now, so they weren't surprised, but the décor and arrangement was still praiseworthy. "Everyone," Takuma said to the others in a low voice, "Stay close, mmkay? Don't get carried away" Everyone nodded.

_**2 hours later**_

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Yuki's loud laughter was echoing in the distance. Rima and Shiki were downing tequila shots one by one, both having amazing liquor-handling skills. Aidou was surrounded by girls, dancing with one after the other. On one side, the Russian nobles Anastasya and Vera grinded with him and stayed sticking close to him, on the other the French ones, Louise and Madeline clung onto his other arm and danced closely.

Kain danced with the Pureblood Juliette. She twirled and spun, as he took her hand and spun her several times, her long blonde hair swaying with each spin. Takuma stayed at the bar with Rima, when Shiki was dragged away by Abigail, the American Pureblood and asked to dance. Yuki accompanied them at the bar, until a waitress in black and white started distributing masks.

"The next dance," Joshua called out, "is the men's choice, so brace yourself for some dancing ladies," he called out before he changed to the next song, "also, rely on _intuition_ because everyone's _masked_ now!" he called out louder and turned the music really loud. Rima was asked to dance by a masked stranger. By the time Takuma came back to the bar, Yuki was already pulled on to the dance floor by her masked mystery man.

The electro-house beat, accompanied by everyone's cheers was deafening to the outsider. Yuki was too bewildered to first take notice of the audacious stranger who had just held onto her tiny hand and brought her to the dance floor, without so much so as even introducing his name. His hands were familiar, his scent was familiar. Behind the huge, feathery mask that covered his eyes, she could see a familiar pair of amethyst eyes that watched her, intrigued.

Silver hair, broad shoulders, masculine jaw.  
>She didn't <strong>need<strong> an introduction.

Pressing her cheek close to his chest, she let her arms snake their way up to his neck and wrapped them there, his lips touched her head, as he cradled her little frame, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

_When you fall in love_  
><em>Do it with the better<em>  
><em>And I feel good baby<em>  
><em>Cause you're by my side<em>

He put one hand on her waist and with the other, expertly spun her round. She spun several times before she put her hand on his cheek, caressing it with her fingers, the other on his shoulder, her hips moving to the beat.

_Tonight_  
><em>Gonna show ya<em>  
><em>The way it should be<em>  
><em>Your body next to mine<em>

He moved closer, still dancing, but she backed a bit, calling him onto her as she smiled. He saw that, even in the darkness on the dance floor.

_I think I love you baby_  
><em>I think I love you baby<em>

His hand slid on to her back, caressing her spine with one and with the other held her head firmly and buried his face inside her neck, nuzzling.

_When you're in love_  
><em>It feels so right<em>  
><em>It feels so good<em>  
><em>That you can leave the world behind<em>

He rested his head against hers, their noses touching, smiles on their faces, holding hands.

_Leave the world behind_  
><em>Leave the world behind<em>

They closed their eyes. The beat started gaining momentum, so did their movements.

_When you fall in love_  
><em>Come closer<em>  
><em>Don't be shy<em>  
><em>I need you in my life<em>

He pulled her onto him, inhaling the scent emanating from her beautiful, long, silken hair. Cupping her face with one of his hands, and using the other to push her hair away from her face, he passionately crashed his lips against hers.

_Right now_  
><em>I am gonna show ya<em>  
><em>How it could be<em>  
><em>When we leave the world behind<em>

She grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and his hair with the other, pushing back into the kiss. He smirked as he kissed her enthusiastically, passion burning through.

_When you're in love_  
><em>When you're in love<em>  
><em>Nothing else matters<em>  
><em>You can leave the world behind<em>

He kissed her deeply, savoring the taste of her mouth. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to. He needed her, the way she needed him. This bond, they couldn't break it. No matter how much time passed, it would always be like this. Zero and Yuki would **always** be Zero and Yuki.

When the song ended, another played in its place. People jumped up and down, their hands in the air, around them. But they didn't care. They just stood still as ice on the dance floor, hugging each other tightly.

"Problem," Rima abbreviated to the point. Shiki and Takuma finally spotted the two hugging. Kain joined them, "Did you guys just— see" he began but was interrupted by a sour-faced Aidou who crossed his arms and joined them. "This isn't good," he said, as the corners of his mouth turned into a frown.

Swiftly kissing her head, Zero Kiryu disappeared in the crowd, leaving Yuki standing alone, until she was asked to dance by the German Pureblood Borsilov. Finally exhausted from all the dancing, Yuki made her way to the bar and leaned on Shiki's shoulder. He patted her head. "That was a whole lot of dancing, Yuki-sama," he said in a monotone. She smirked. "You weren't bad either."

"I'll be right back," Yuki said, and grabbing Rima's hand, hurried on to the isolated second floor of the multi-storied house. "Yuki-samaa.." said Rima said exasperatedly. "Just a minute, bathroom," she smiled apologetically at Rima. While Yuki went inside, Rima waited on the couch outside.

A scent filled the room outside, and Rima fell into a sleep-like trance. Abigail smiled and opened the door of the ladies' room. Yuki was now out, fixing her long brown hair in the mirror. Abigail moved behind her in a movement as fast as lightning, and dug a dagger in to the skin of her chest, barely missing her heart by inches.

Yuki gasped in pain. Shiki, who had followed Rima upstairs, saw her sleeping on the couch, and slapped her lightly several times to wake her up. "Rima, Rima!" he called out in a voice louder than his usual stoic tone, worry apparent in the laid-back music of his voice. She opened her eyes slowly. "I…slept. Yuki-sama!" She called out and ran towards the bathroom, where she saw a wounded Yuki laying on the dance floor, still as ice.

"Shiki!" she called out, the latter, rushed into the ladies' room and picked Yuki up in his arms. He darted for the ground floor, Rima following closely behind. "Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Ichijou, everyone, OUT," he shouted. A silver haired vampire snapped his neck in their direction, recognizing the scent of Yuki's blood, and jolted out of the door. The foreign Purebloods ran outside too, terrorized how such a crime could be committed inside a party hosted _by_ Purebloods.

Abigail faked horror and shock on her face. "What happened to Yuki?" she screamed and put her hands over her mouth. "Yuki-sama, Yuki-sama," Aidou shook her. The dagger was stuck inside her chest, her face was frozen, eyes widened, lips apart. "Takuma, should I pull it out?" He asked, having never seen the unfamiliar weapon before, worried, alarmed, helpless. "Let's try doing that," Takuma said slowly as Shiki and Takuma held down Yuki's shoulders, Rima and Kain held her legs.

Yes, pull that dagger out of her, kill her instantly, let the poison spread, Abigail thought to herself. What will you do now, Kaname Kuran? She thought to herself, smiling.

"Don't pull that dagger!" Zero shouted as he ran towards them, tears swelling up in his eyes.

-I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night-

**A/N**: Phew, that was a short chapter I guess? Sorry guys, I updated after so long, plus I was having a writer's block for this one so gomen, I'll try to write better, sorry for the lousy chapter T_T. Will Zero be able to reach Yuki in time? How will Abigail's true nature be exposed? Find out in the next chapter. :D

The song I used in this chapter was When I Fall in Love (Original Mix) by Mastiksoul & Dada ft. Angelico Vierira.  
>Comments, suggestions, tips, reviews welcome! ^^<p>

XrossYuuki.


End file.
